Art Of Dying
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: He wasn't reborn, he still remembered everything. Hades brought him back. Why? Well, Nico was holding that reason in his arms, and she was dying. Fast.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey people of the Percy Jackson universe! First (posted) PJ fic. Still working on a few. Hope to get my verison of S.O.N. (any one else notice that the 1st 3 letters of 'Son of Neptune' spells Son?) Before the book comes out. I will have two more Hepheastus sons/Hades daughters, up sooner or later. For now, enjoy  
>~Spawn of Hades~<strong>

* * *

><p>I got up and walked into the bathroom, trying to get rid of the horrible bedhead that plaged me. My black hair always managed to look like someone took a fan and made it whip out winds at 1,000,000 mps. It was 11:42 p.m. and I usually was up at sundown. But oversleeping is a natural thing for teenagers.<br>I manifested a hellhound out of thin air then walked towards the kitchen, pass the large glass french doors leading out to the deck of the pool, and the woods. I glanced out and thought I saw someone in one of the trees. "Nah, your just seeing things again Sadeh, nothing's out there besides the animals and monsters," I told myself then dug into the fridge, pulling out soda, a slice of dark chocolate cake that had been drowned in fudge, mounds of chocolate chips, incased in a thick layer of chocolate, and a can of whipped cream.  
>Yeah, I was for some reason still only around 121 pounds of pure muscle, even though this was basically my usual breakfast.<br>I returned to my bedroom upstairs, cake topped with most of the whipped cream, and soda in hands.  
>My hellhound puppy jumped onto my bed and laid down next to my black lab, starting to snore. I then sat down next to the two sleeping dogs and started to eat the cake, and chugged down the soda quickly.<br>The hair on the back of my neck and arms stood up, telling me something was up, and it was bad. My hand reached under my black pillow and pulled out the knife I kept there at all times. I stood up and creeped out of my room.  
>One thing about us ADHD children, we go towards the shit that could get us killed. For me, I usually embrace it with open arms, thanks to my emo half.<br>I couldn't find anything so I returned to my room and laid down, my left hand clutching the knife so tightly my knuckles were turning white. I knew something was still here, I just didn't know what. Soon my eyes closed and I was in a state where I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake fully. The music was lulling me to sleep, but I couldn't fully fall asleep again.  
><em>"Hey, I'm feeling tired.<br>My time, is gone today.  
>You flirt with suicide.<br>Sometimes, that's ok.  
>Do what others say.<br>I'm here, standing hollow.  
>Falling away from me.<br>Falling away from me.  
>Day, is here fading.<br>That's when, I would say.  
>I flirt with suicide.<br>Sometimes kill the pain.  
>I can always say.<br>'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.  
>Falling away from me.<br>Falling away from me.  
>Beating me down.<br>Beating me, beating me.  
>Down, down.<br>Into the ground.  
>Screaming some sound.<br>Beating me, beating me.  
>Down, down.<br>Into the ground.  
>(falling away from me).<br>It's spinning round and round.  
>(falling away from me).<br>It's lost and can't be found.  
>(falling away from me).<br>It's spinning round and round.  
>(falling away from me).<br>Slow it down.  
>Beating me down.<br>Beating me, beating me.  
>Down, down.<br>Into the ground.  
>Screaming some sound.<br>Beating me, beating me.  
>Down, down.<br>Into the ground.  
>Twisting me, they won't go away.<br>So I pray, go away.  
>Life's falling away from me.<br>It's falling away from me.  
>Life's falling away from me.<br>Fuck!  
>Beating me down.<br>Beating me, beating me.  
>Down, down.<br>Into the ground.  
>Screaming some sound.<br>Beating me, beating me.  
>Down, down.<br>Into the ground."_  
>"Hey sis, you don't know me, but my name's Nico DiAngalo, son of Hades," A guys voice whispered from the other side of my body. "Wow, when they said demigod, I didn't expect for you to be a fucking kid of Hades. Wonder if your like me, or like Nahual, a pact kid." For some reason my grip on the knife loosened and I finally managed to get fully to sleep, this Nico kid still rambling to me while I slept.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews keep me away from the emo corner.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I iz back for round 2! Seriously, reviews, suggestions, flames, all welcome with open arms.  
>~~Spawn of Hades~~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the sound of something breaking against the living room wall. I grabbed my knife and ran into the living room, which looked like it'd bee nuked, twice. And in the middle of the room was a boy maybe 14 or 15, pale skin, long black stringy hair, with a black Stygian Iron short sword, like my knife was made of. I have no idea how I knew what kinda metal my knife and the guys sword was made of, I just knew.<br>The kid, I assumed that was Nico, was fighting a Scythian dracanae, a half snake half human monster, which was really ugly. The ringing in my ears had faded a little bit as I smelled the blood. I saw my adopted dad dead on the floor near his bedroom door. "Die child of Hades!" The Scythian dracanae hissed at Nico. He blocked the sword that was aiming for his arm.  
>"Hey bitch! Leave my brother alone!" I yelled, throwing the knife at it. The knife lodged into the Scythian dracanae's side, and it was absorbed into the blade. Nico looked at me and sighed.<br>"Thanks sis, I owe you one," Nico told me.  
>I picked up my knife and looked at me. "No, what you owe me is a fucking explanation," I growled at him my knuckles turning white again as I clencted the knife. He sighed and looked at his sword before putting it away.<br>"My name is Nico di Angalo, I'm a son of Hades, king of the Underworld, and your half brother," Nico told me. The grip on my knife loosened as I tried to find my way to the couch to sit down.  
>"I'm Hades daughter," I mumbled under my breath. Somehow I always knew Hades was my dad. The hellhound, ghosts, the fact when we had a god assigned to be out 'parent' for a school project I was the only one to be a kid of Hades. The signs were all there. "Holy shit."<br>"Yeah, shock to my older sister too," Nico told me, a tiny bit of sorrow in his voice. "So what's your name?"  
>"Sedah Winchester," I told him. "So, why in the hell were you looking for me?"<br>He nodded, "Hades backwards, and I came to take you to camp."  
>My eye brows had to have disappered under my bangs. I didn't get what he ment by camp. "What camp?" I asked him, my spine still a little stiff from the bad feeling that still lingered.<br>"Camp Half-Blood, camp on the east end of Long Island for kids like us, demigods," Nico explained. I let out a heavy breath, taking this all in. "You're taking this all really well."  
>I shrugged then let my ears change into red wolf ears, then back into human ears. "Werewolf, plus—" I looked at the fireplace, which was empty except for ashes, then a black fire appered out of no where. "—that's not exactly normal." Nico nodded in understanding. "So, what I have to drop my life here and go to this camp?"<br>"Yeah, they really want whatever Big Three kids at the camp. That way there's less of a chance for monsters coming after us. I'm amazed you've gone this long without being flooded with monsters," Nico told me, looking at the wall. "So, guessing you're adopted."  
>"Foster system for a long time, my mom was killed by dad knows what, then that monster found me, the one who was posing as my 'mom', convinced her husband to adopted me, and here we sit today," I explained, trying to block out the memories of the system. "So, um, let me pack a bag, then we'll go," I told him standing up then rushing to my room. Ruby was sitting up, her head tilted to the side. "Hey girl, get my bag would ya?" She nodded then jumped off my bed, grabbing a black duffle bag off the floor then throwing it onto the bed, returning to my dresser to opened the drawer and grab my black men's basketball shorts and skinny jeans.<br>Ok, being a werewolf had it's up sides, like you could train a dog to do anything. And I mean anything. She did the laundry for me, that's pretty cool.  
>I shoved my band t-shirts and a few bras, a bikini top (for some reason), and swimming trunks into the bag before putting my iPod nano and my eyeliner into the bag and zipped it then put on my Cletics jersey and another pair of black mens' basketball shorts. Ruby followed me out into the living room, where Nico was waiting for me. "Well, let's go."<p> 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
